


Your Cheating Heart

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Heart, Bunker, Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from a hunt with Sam, your heart is broken when you walk in on Dean cheating on you. But is everything as it seems, or should you believe his excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Washing the blood off of your hands, you turn to Sam with a smile.

"Ready to head home?" You asked your best friend, and fellow hunter. The two of you had just finished a simple vampire hunt, and you were ready to get back to the bunker, and your boyfriend Dean.

"Probably not as much as you are. How could you survive being away from Dean for two whole days?" Sam teased, and you threw the damp towel at him.

He easily ducked it, and laughed, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road." You told him, grabbing your bag and leading the way out the door.

Dean had actually let the two of you borrow the Impala for this hunt, which was unusual. Usually it was just the three of you, or four if Cas could come,  relaxing in the classic car as it speeded down country roads. This time, Dean had stayed behind, convinced that he needed to stay home and recuperate from the last hunt where he had gotten a nasty concussion. Knowing Dean was not one to let a hunt go by, you had been worried, but agreed.

"Earth to Y/N, you okay?" Sam asked, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to check up on you. His sweet hazel eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, so you couldn't tell what he was really thinking.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just worried about Dean. He never backs out of hunts." You admit to Sam.

Pondering the road for a minute, Sam was quiet, too quiet. "It has to be nothing." Sam finally replied, but you could tell he wasn't even  convincing himself.

The rest of the ride was quiet, both of you lost in your own thoughts. Smiling, you remembered the first time you found out Dean liked you.

" _Why Dean? Why did you make us leave the bar so fast? I was having fun, and you couldn't handle that, could you? You yelled at Dean as you stormed back into your motel room._

_"You could have all the fun you want Y/N, I don't care. But when you start throwing yourself at low life scum, that's what I couldn't handle!" He yelled back, throwing his keys on the table._

_You turned to face him, hands on your hips, your eyes burning with frustration and anger. "So it's okay for you to take home any slut that looks at you, but when I finally find a guy it's not. Why Dean?"_

_He storms over to you, presses his plump lips against yours, pressing your back against the hard wall. Leaning his forehead against yours he whispered,  "Because it breaks my heart. I want to be the one to bring you home. The one you look at like that."_

The sound of the engine shutting off pulls you out of your flashback, and you slide out of the Impala, leaning down to grab your bag. Sam's hand stops yours. "Why don't you go check on Dean, I'll bring the bags in."

Agreeing, you make your way into the bunker, passing your old room on your way to Dean's. Hearing him moan, you quicken your pace, opening his door with dread in your heart.

What you saw, broke you completely. You had expected to see Dean, laying on the bed, nursing a headache. What you saw instead, made you want to lose your lunch. A blonde bombshell was straddling Dean, wearing only her heels and black lace lingerie, Dean's hands gripping her hips, as she rubbed herself against him.

Dean glanced up, noticing you standing frozen in the doorway. His face turned from bliss to shock, as he realized how screwed he really was.

"Oh shit Y/N, you're back!" He yelled, knocking the blonde off of his lap, before jumping out of bed, and pulling on his boxers. Seeing him move brought you to your senses, and you ran out of the room.

In a daze, you rushed through the hallway, bumping into a startled Sam. "Hey Y/N, what's up?" He asked concerned, while balancing both of your bags on his shoulder.

"Why dont you ask your brother." You tell him, before shoving past him and finally making it into your room. With shaking hands, you lock the door before sliding down it, unable to hold yourself up any longer.

Big heartbreaking sobs rack your body, as you pull your knees up to your chest, curling into yourself as much as possible. Tears run down your face, mixing with your mascara, but you didn't care. All you could think about was Dean, and how much it had hurt to see him with his hands on someone else.

A loud knock sounded on the door, scaring you enough that you moved away from the door.

"Y/N, it's me Dean. Please open the door so I can explain." He said, but you stayed quiet, not ready to hear what excuses he had come up with, or that he didn't want you anymore. Instead, you tried to muffle your sobs, but you didn't do a very good job of it, because he heard them and cussed.

"God, Baby, if it could take it back, I would. I never meant to hurt you. Please." He begged, but you wrapped your arms tighter around your legs, laying your head on your knees, feeling your hot tears splash down on your jeans, soaking through them.

After a couple more attempts Dean gave up, and left. After it had quieted down, you cautiously got up, and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt.

It was amazing what heartbreak and emotions can do to a person's body. In just an hour you felt like you had aged ten years, your muscles stiff and tired, your joints groaning. Climbing into bed, you pulled your blankets tight up around you, and succumbed to the release that sleep brought, along with the memories.

_You laughed as Dean held your book high above his head, the look in his forest green eyes teasing you, daring you to try and get the book back._

_You jumped as high as you could, but your stature was not match for his 6'1" frame, and he chuckled, before daring you again._

_This time you had a plan, and you sauntered up to him, walking your fingers up his chest. He held his breath, still holding the book high but it was forgotten as he wondered what you would do next._   
_Standing on your tiptoes, you brushed your lips across his, gently at first, then with more force, teasing his bottom lip with your teeth. He groaned, bringing his hands down to wrap them around your waist, dropping the book in the process. You scamper after it, showing him your prize._   
_He just shakes his head, "Thats what I love about you, you're not afraid to play dirty."_

_You froze, staring at him. "Did you say love?" You whispered, still in shock._

_Dean just smiled. "Yep. I love you."_

You woke up, smiling at the memory, before remembering what had happened the night before. Flopping your head down on your pillow, you contemplated your future. Do you forgive him, and hope it never happens again? Or do you leave the only home you've ever known, leaving behind your heart with Sam and Dean, the only family you've ever had.

You feel the tears start again, and you cuddled down deeper in your bed, ready to wallow in your pain and heart break. But a light, almost timid knock sounded on your door.

"Y/N, it's me Sam. Can I come in?"

Knowing you couldn't hide forever, you brushed the tears away with your hand, before standing up and unlocking the door.

Sam stood there, a compassionate smile on his face, and a tray with food and coffee in his hands. "Thought you might be hungry." He told you, and you appreciated the thought but you weren't sure you could eat anything.

Sam sets the tray on the nightstand, before sitting on the edge of your bed, holding his arms out. You crumpled into them, glad that even though he was blood related to Dean, he was still there to give you comfort.

"Why Sam? Why did he have to do that? If he wanted to end things, all he had to do was tell me." You cry, as Sam's blue and red plaid slowly darkens with you tears.

Rubbing his hand in circles on your back, he stays quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to end things, I need you too much." You heard Dean say from the doorway, and your body tenses up, and you huddle closer to Sam, not ready to glance at Dean yet. You know that one look into his green eyes, and your resistance would crumble.

"Dean, not right now." Sam tells his brother, but Dean pushes his way inside.

"Please Y/N, just hear me out. Then if you want to leave, or use your gun on me, I won't fight. Please, I'm begging, 5 minutes."

Sniffling, you list your head from Sam's chest, glancing Deans way through red rimmed eyes. Seeing how devastated he had made you, Dean takes a step back, tears in his eyes.

"Y/N?" Sam asks, not wanting to leave you alone with Dean until you were comfortable. Giving him a weak smile, you nod, letting him know it's okay.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." He says, kissing the top of your head, before standing up and leaving, quietly shutting the door behind him.

You stared at Dean, as he fiddled with his hands, looking anywhere but at you.

"Dean..." You start. You were still upset enough that you didn't want to make it easy for him, but you just wanted to get the conversation over with so you could sleep your sorrows away.

"Y/N, I don't what I can do, or say, to make you understand, to make you forgive me, but I promise. Something happened, I wasn't in control last night,  I wouldn't have cheated on you, you mean too much to me to just throw it all away!" Dean exclaimed, sitting on the bed next to you, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I know you weren't in control last night, I saw that when I entered your room and that hussy was on top of you!" You yelled, anger overtaking your despair.

"Y/N, I know you won't believe me, but I'm trying to tell you she spelled me or something! I remember going to the bar, knocking back a beer or two, then nothing until you came in!" He said, and you could tell it was eating him alive that you didn't believe him.

Not sure what to think, you dropped your face into your hands, tired of fighting, and unsure what to do next.

"Can you please leave?" You whisper, not lifting your head up.

"Y/N?" Dean murmured, pain evident in his voice.

"I need to be alone, I need time to think." You told him, lying on your side, and curling into yourself.

Dean turned to leave, when Sam came rushing through the door, causing you to sit straight up in shock.

"Guys I don't care if you're still fighting, I need your help! There's a bunch of angry looking women breaking into the bunker!" Sam yelled, and you could hear the muffled sound of glass shattering.

"What did you do now?" You yelled at Dean, as you grabbed your gun off of the dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean raced out of your bedroom, you following close on their heels. Rounding the corner to the main room, you smash into Dean's back as he suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" He muttered, and you glanced over his shoulder, your mouth dropping open in surprise. In front of you, in what used to be a somewhat tidy room, were six voluptuous women, all looking dangerous. 

"Dean, don't tell me you slept with all these women!" You tell him, earning a glare in response. 

"Hell no, just that bitch over there, and we didn't get very far before you came home, thank god." Dean said, nodding his head in the blondes direction. 

She smiled, before strutting her way towards the three of you, stopping when she was three or four steps away. "Hey there handsome. Miss me?" She purrs. You were disgusted by the look she was giving Dean, like he was a big tall glass of water, and she had been in a desert for a week.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, and she turned her attention onto him, licking her lips suggestively. 

"Well since you came home early and ruined my plans, my girls and I came to finish what I started last night." She said.

"Honey, why don't you stop beating around the bush, and tell us what you're really after." Dean said, annoyed, which made you think he had been telling the truth all along.

Taking a second to glance around the room, you noticed something important on the security camera.

"Sam." You whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "They're shifters." You pointed, showing him where their eyes glowed on the screen.

"So, what do a bunch of shifters want with us?" Sam asked, and Dean turned to him surprised. 

"Wow, pretty, and smart. Well I was hoping that after I gave Dean the roofie, he and I would have some fun before my girls and I got what we wanted. You have a book here, and we need it."

Dean was done with the talking, and raised his gun, shooting her in the forehead, and she dropped to the ground. The rest of the shifters rushed forward, and the three of you soon became busy fending off the attacks of barely clad shifters.

"Where the hell did you get your bodies from?" You asked the shifter you were battling, a tall, lanky, red haired woman. 

"From the strip joint in town." She replied, before punching you in the stomach. Grunting, you kicked your leg out, catching her behind the knee, and knocking her to the ground.

"Really Dean, you brought home a stripper? " You argued, as you fought to hold down the red haired shifter.

Dean was busy fighting two off at once, a small Asian, and another blonde haired shifter. "Now, Y/N? You really want to fight about this now?" 

Stabbing your shifter through the heart with your silver knife, you stood up and faced him. "Why not?"

Dean elbowed the Asian chick before stabbing the blonde one, killing her. Sam was busy fighting off a tall African American with impressive biceps, but he didn't seem to need any help.

Just then, you were tackled from behind, a very curvy auburn haired shifter holding you down.

"Y/N!" Dean yelled.

"So now you're worrying about me!" You yelled, flipping yourself over so you were face to face with the shifter.

"Didn't you hear her? She drugged me! I didn't really cheat on you!" Dean yelled back, finally able to stab the Asian chick in her heart, dropping her.

You stabbed your shifter, before Dean came over and pulled her off of you. Sam came over, sweating, but otherwise unscathed. 

The three of you looked around at the mess you had to clean up, dead bodies everywhere, along with the broken glass and chairs.

Still rushing with adrenaline from the fighting, you walk over to Dean, who is glancing at you, uncertainty in his eyes. Pulling your arm back, you punch him as hard as you could, in the jaw.

Cussing, you hop up and down, holding your hand. Dean is holding his jaw, moving it back and forth, but with a slight smile on his face.

"What was that for?" He finally asked, glaring at Sam who was chuckling. 

"Don't you ever cheat on me again!" You yelled, tears of frustration seeping out of your eyes.

"Sweatheart, I already told you, it wasn't my fault! And we didn't actually do anything!" Dean told you, pain in his eyes at the thought that you still didn't trust him.

"I know it wasn't you, but it still hurt. Next time you do anything like that, you will be one of the bodies on the floor. Got it?" You said, poking your finger in his chest.

"Yes Ma'am. " He replied, earning a slap on the shoulder from you.

Just like that, the fight left you, and all your exhaustion came back, and you slumped against Dean.

He gently picks you, carrying you down the hallway, playing you in his bed, ignoring your arguments.

"Shh, stay in bed, Sam and I will clean up the mess. It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused." Dean said, turning to leave the room.

"Dean?" You mumbled, almost asleep.

"Yeah Baby?"

"If f you weren't planning on cheating, why did you stay back?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and you opened one eye, nervously waiting for the answer. He ran his hand through his hair, before cupping something in his pocket.

"I stayed back, because I had some shopping to do. I needed to buy this." He explained, showing you the black velvet box in his hand.

Your breath catching in your throat, you watched as he opened the box, revealing a small gold ring with a shiny diamond in the center.

Dean got down on one knee, holding the box in front of him. "Y/N, I love you more than anything in this world, and that scares me. But I know I can't live without you. Would you marry me?"

Tears running down your face, you jump out of bed, throwing yourself into Dean's arms. Laughing, he falls to the floor, cushioning your fall. He places the ring on your hand, and you hear clapping from the door. Through your happy tears, you Sam leaning against the door, a big grin on his face, and you couldn't believe how emotional today had been, but how well everything had worked out.

You glance back down at your adorable hunter, seeing only love in his deep green eyes, and you gently pressed your lips to his, feeling as if you could burst from happiness.


End file.
